


Sanji x Reader Unconventional confessions

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Bets, Confessions, Cute Confessions, Drinking, Drunk Reader, Drunk confessions, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Zoro being a great best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Nothing good ever came out of drinking with Zoro.(Y/n) was speaking from experience. She had her cheek resting on the counter of the local tavern they had stopped at for the night. After spending all day searching for Zoro, (Y/n) had pulled him into the closest bar in hopes of salvaging the rest of her poor day."I saw Sanji six times before finding you! Six! Do you know how annoying it was? Every time he asked if I'd finally found you and I felt so embarrassed that I couldn't find you. He was being so nice about it too! Zoro, just bury me in the ground now."





	Sanji x Reader Unconventional confessions

Nothing good ever came out of drinking with Zoro. 

(Y/n) was speaking from experience. She had her cheek resting on the counter of the local tavern they had stopped at for the night. After spending all day searching for Zoro, (Y/n) had pulled him into the closest bar in hopes of salvaging the rest of her poor day. 

"I saw Sanji six times before finding you! Six! Do you know how annoying it was? Every time he asked if I'd finally found you and I felt so embarrassed that I couldn't find you. He was being so nice about it too! Zoro, just bury me in the ground now." 

She turned her head so she was facing the counter and whined loudly, making Zoro snort and pat her on the back. He wasn't very comforting but he tried his best. He knew that his friend had a huge crush on their cook and how awkward she was around him. They lived together on a pirate ship. It was harder NOT to notice. 

"I'll buy you a drink for every time you had to see Sanji. I promise. Hell, let's make a game of it. If you can drink all six of them without throwing up or passing out, I'll let you tie a rope to me for the next island so I won't get lost. If not, you have to finally tell Curly brow how you feel." 

(Y/n), having already had a few drinks, was a little tipsy. So normally, she would've said no! That was ridiculous! What happened to Zoro if he lost was way less mortifying than getting rejected by her crush! But she didn't really see where this could go wrong, so she waved the bartender over. 

"It'll be a little leopard print rope. You better not get lost with a rope tied to you." She grumbled. The bartender put the drinks down in front of her and Zoro smirked into his new glass. He knew this wasn't going to end well. She could not handle alcohol as well as the others could. So this was the easiest win for him. 

She didn't make it two more glasses before he had to rub her back in the alley by the bar. He laughed as she whined to him about how terrible he had made her day and he pulled her hair back so she wouldn't have to worry about it while she threw up.  

He helped her back on her feet and asked if she wanted to walk or be carried. She slumped against him and mumbled something into his shirt that he assumed was asking to be carried when he saw Sanji coming up to them. 

"What did you do to (Y/n)-chwan?!" Sanji growled at the marimo, ready to kick his ass for whatever was going on. He was stopped by (Y/n)'s voice, though it sounded muffled against the Marimo's shirt. 

"He was helping me after I drank too much." She tilted her head and smiled weakly at Sanji, who felt his heart flutter before smiling back. 

"What a kind Marimo he has been. I see you found him though. We spent all day looking for you." Sanji commented as he lit up a cigarette and took a drag. "Wanted to kick your ass for making (Y/n)-chan follow you around like that." 

Zoro opened his mouth to reply, but (Y/n) in her miserable drunken state, beat him to it. 

"He was a bitch to find," She groaned, head lolling onto Zoro's shoulder and Sanji glared at him for taking her attention and being so close to her. "But he promised that I could use a rope to keep track of him next island. He'll be a little pet Marimo." 

Zoro glanced at the drunk girl in his arms and raised an eyebrow because that was not what they agreed on, but he'd let it slide if she kept up her end of the deal. 

...And didn't actually keep track of him with a rope.

Sanji put his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe and stepped up to the two. "Hand her over, muscle head. I'm going to take her back to the ship. You two have done enough today. Nami-swan wants us back first thing tomorrow, so don't stay out too late drinking." 

Neither saw it, but Zoro felt how she stiffened and flinched at the mention of the other female. Of course she got upset when he talked about Nami. She had a huge crush on him and he practically idolized some other girl. Zoro felt bad, but he knew that the cook also pampered her so he wasn't quite sure where the feelings came from. It was just who the stupid cook was. 

But Sanji was right here, and (Y/n) needed to uphold her end of the promise, so he gently grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up, causing Sanji to step forward in surprise before she was pressed into his arms. 

Sanji shifted her so he could hold her like the princess she was, and glared at Zoro for how he unceremoniously shoved her into his arms. She whined and stuck her tongue out at Zoro. Sanji watched in disbelief as Zoro did it back before stepping back to the entrance of the bar. 

"I've got the tab. Don't forget your promise, (Y/n)!" And with that, Sanji was left with (Y/n) drunk and in his arms. It would probably be the only time he'd get to hold her this close, he thought sullenly as he turned to walk back to the ship. 

But something made him think. Promise? What had she promised the Marimo? Was it something weird or did it have to do with the soft look Zoro gave her earlier? Would he lose (Y/n) to Zoro? 

Without much thought, the words tumbled out of his mouth. 

"What promise did you make to the Marimo?" He asked, looking at the poor girl who was curled up in his arms, fingers gripping his coat so tight he worried she might hurt herself. 

She pressed her face into his chest and mumbled something but Sanji couldn't hear so he asked if she would kindly repeat herself. He didn't expect the response. 

"Zoro's mean and made me promise to tell Sanji how I feel." 

...Was she so drunk she didn't know what she was saying? Or who she was talking to? It didn't matter because Sanji was over the moon. After all, a drunk mind is an honest heart. 

"Oh? And what are you going to tell him?" He knew he wasn't being fair. She didn't even realize she was having this conversation with the man in question. Should he really ask her this? 

"That I like him. And probably about how pretty his eyes are. Zoro has heard enough about how pretty Sanji is that I owe Zoro that much."

It was such a cute, but unconventional confession. She was slurring her words a little but she curled into his chest, seeking the heat he provided and even nuzzled her face against him. He wanted to cry. He was doing his best to hold back a nose bleed since he couldn't spare the hand to wipe away the blood. 

They got back to the ship and Sanji was careful to lay her in her bed. She was a delicate woman, after all! And she had too much to drink. He didn't want to upset her stomach any worse. He reminded himself to make her a special breakfast to help. 

She smiled sleepily at him and hugged him around his neck before he could pull back and Sanji felt his face heat up. She reminded him of a koala, unwilling to let go of their favorite tree. It was adorable.

He hugged her back gently before prying her hands away and pulling back, sitting next to her on the bed. He brushed her hair back, swooning internally at being able to touch her like this. Her hair felt like silk. 

"I'll leave a glass of water for you, (Y/n)-swan. Sleep well, okay my dear?" In a bold act, spurred on by her drunken confession, he leaned down and kissed her forehead but she seemed to have gotten bolder too because she gripped his collar before he could pull back from her and kissed him. 

It was the most amazing kiss Sanji had ever had in his life and he wanted more of it, but she was still drunk and he didn't want her to regret this tomorrow, so he once again pried her fingers away and walked out of the room. 

 

The next morning, (Y/n) walked into the kitchen with Chopper helping her and Zoro laughed into his cup of coffee. Luffy laughed and stood to greet her, but her pout at how loud he was had their captain sitting back down and quietly asking how she was doing. Though quiet wasn't in his vocabulary so he was whisper shouting at her. 

"I feel miserable. I don't even remember most of last night." She whined, letting her head rest on the table when Chopper pulled the seat back for her. They all missed how Sanji stiffened. 

She didn't remember? Was he going to tell her? Or wait for her to say something? Was last night even real? Did she really like him? 

But, and Sanji would die before admitting this outloud, he was thankful when Zoro spoke up. 

"You forgot last night? We made a bet though. Did you keep up your promise?" He was going to leave the good sake out for Zoro tonight. 

She tilted her head and the confused look on her face was so cute that Sanji had to turn back to the food he was making so he didn't squeal at her cuteness. 

"Oh!" She suddenly shouted, sitting up. Then she grabbed her head with a wince and leaned down. Luffy rubbed her shoulder while she took a second. 

When she got herself back together, she grinned at Zoro and sat up triumphantly. 

"I told him and he kissed me!" She said happily, completely forgetting that poor Sanji was still in the room. Luffy was now pushing at her shoulder to get her to tell him. Everyone around was curious. 

"You kissed him? You've been whining about this for months. How do you feel?" Sanji caught Zoro's eye and saw that smirk on his face. He knew what he was doing to poor (Y/n)-chan but Sanji wanted to know, too. 

"It was amazing. I wish I hadn't been drunk, but I want to talk to him." Zoro side eyed him and tilted his head so Sanji finally made his presence known. But he wouldn't be Sanji if he did things normally. 

He stepped up behind her and tilted her head back so he could kiss her as sweetly as she had kissed him last night. 

The ship went silent. 

And then there were loud cheers. 

"Hell yeah!"

"SUPER!!"

"Sanji and (Y/n) are so cute together!" 

Sanji pulled back and chuckled at her dazed expression before it shifted into a grin. She turned around and reached up to pull him down for another kiss. It felt perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> ZORO IS SUCH A GOOD BEST FRIEND AND THOUGH HE AND SANJI FIGHT, I BET HE WOULD TOTALLY BE A GOOD WING MAN FOR HIM


End file.
